


Man with a reason.

by daratorres



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daratorres/pseuds/daratorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt. AU.<br/>Bellamy has to go on a mission once again after a long time. This time everything is different. This time he has to leave his son behind. </p><p> </p><p>Laura, this is for you <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man with a reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirations to write this:  
> Fanart: http://anxiouspineapples.tumblr.com/post/78373968538/like-father-like-son  
> This pic: https://67.media.tumblr.com/6ab76a80fa68804396c320d4d870ffa7/tumblr_inline_oba3kzfVtc1qcin2j_540.jpg  
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYME1QBrXw4

After six years everything had changed. Bellamy Blake was absolutely nothing as the boy once went in the middle of a meadow full of grounders, risking his life over and over again for the rest of his people. He had his sister to care about then, to make any sacrifices the situation needed. But not now. Not anymore. That’s why when this whole new danger overcame the people of Arkadia, there was no other choice left. He had to go. And it pissed him off a little bit.  
He and his ‘gang’ needed to put their lives in line to face a new threat none of them really knew nor understood. But the commander had asked for their presence at her camp so they had to go. That same commander had been the one who helped them years ago, who fought with them and who decided their actual situation. She was more than a commander, she was a friend in arms, someone who somehow had been always with them. Not exactly by their side but who knew them quite enough. So there were no questions in that area. Monty, Jasper, Raven, Murphy, Miller, Clarke and himself. That was it.  
Bellamy made sure his pack was ready and that he was not forgetting anything. He was not used to leave anymore. He had been ‘home’ for so long this almost felt strange.  
His friends were already waiting at the entrance of their village, ready to mount their horses when Bellamy arrived. Kane and Abby were there too, waiting for them.  
He looked down, to the little person who was walking besides him. Matt was tall for his age and had the same crazy hair as his dad, but the same expressive bright brown eyes of his mother. Gina died only one year after Matt was born. She was sick for months and no one knew what it was. Bellamy will be forever thankful to Clarke and Abby for trying everything they could. But nothing worked and she left his son and Bellamy alone. Ever since then, Octavia kept coming and going to Arkadia to check on his brother and his nephew. It had been rough, painful and difficult. But Bells knew how to do it. He had helped his mother to bring up his sister after all, and this time he had his friends to back him up.  
Little Matt started to run towards Murphy, who was already waiting for his hug. It would always impress Bellamy to see how bonded those two were and how much John had changed since his kid had been born. Murphy would do anything for him and Matt loved spending time with “uncle John”. Crazy how life had turned up for all of them.  
“All set?” Bellamy asked once he was reunited with the rest.  
“Yes. Are you?” Raven asked back, her voice a bit low.  
“As much as I can be…” his answer was so full of sadness, everyone there started to look at him just as they did two weeks ago when the word arrived about the meeting “Guys, it’s ok. Stop.”

One week. That’s the time he have had to make up his mind and decide a lot of things. Kane had spoken with him the most, trying to talk him out of it. But he knew better than most that when Bellamy Blake put his mind on something, he wasn’t turning back.  
Raven had been so mad at him she needed to walk for hours around the village to calm down. Soon enough she understood why he was doing this. She knew Bellamy and how he could not let all of them go and stay there, doing nothing, knowing nothing. “Bad things happen when she takes decisions, but she won’t take them this time” Raven told him, which made Bellamy laugh. That had been something someone said once and it might be truth but they all were different people now. Raven knew that as well, but Reyes was stubborn and knew which button to press in the exact moment. If that didn’t work, she was done. Then came the walking up and down, only slowing down when Matt asked her if she was looking for something and she answered “a new brain for your dad”. 

But the worst had been Clarke. Even now, when they were about to leave, she looked at him and silently told him for the millionth time that he could stay.  
Night after night she had come by Bellamy’s home to check on him and his son. Both knew that was only an excuse. 

“You don’t need to come, Bell. We will be good, we will send word of everything that happens at camp” she had said.  
“Clarke, I do need to go. If this world explodes and there’s something I can do to stop it, even if it’s about holding a torch inside a cave full of bats, I’ll do it. Maybe it’s easier and all but I have to be there”  
“It’s not only you anymore!” she shouted then.  
“I know that perfectly well. And it’s the main reason why I’m going. If there’s a threat I want to look at it in the eye and give it the finger before putting it into the hole it came from. My son deserves to live in a world where he doesn’t need to fight any demons. So I will fight them for him. Now, tomorrow and until the day I die”

Clarke had looked at him in the eye, saying nothing more. Just staring at him. 

“You’ve changed so much” her hand touched his cheek. In other life, in other time, that could have meant another thing. Right now, they were only two friends who understood each other better than most. At least he did understand her, and knew her. “Matt is lucky to have you as his parent”  
“Thank you Clarke” that touched not only his heart but his soul. Her words still meant a whole lot to him. It will always be like that no matter what. 

 

Bellamy put his pack on the floor, with the others’ and looked at Kane.  
They had spoken a lot. Kane had become an important pillar in Bellamy’s life and had helped him with Matt: raising him, teaching him about life on Earth (just as Kane’s mother did with the children in the Ark), telling him bedtime stories… The little one even called him ‘grampa Marcus’. And since he was with Abby, she had become his ‘gramma’. Even now when his son was four, Bellamy couldn’t help himself and laughed almost every time Matt said that. It was still new to him. Lots of things were.  
He looked at Murphy, a silent signal for him to say his goodbyes. Everyone hugged the kid before Bellamy took him in his own arms.  
The kid was wearing a grey t-shirt with golden things in it. For some reason, it was his favourite.

“Dadda I’m not a baby anymore.”  
“I know buddy but do you remember what I told you these past days? That daddy had to leave for some days so you will spend some more time with grampa and gramma?”  
“Yes Dadda, I remember.”  
“Well now it’s the time. And I need you to promise me you’ll be a good boy, behave and make everything they tell you ok?”  
“Even going to bed late?” – Matt asked, smiling. Kane always let him be awake a bit more than usual.  
“Yes, even that.” – Bellamy smiled too and kissed his son on the forehead. – “I love you Matt. You know that, right?”  
“I love you too dadda. To the stars where mom is and back!” – the kid hugged his father tight and something broke inside Bellamy. Not inside his heart, not inside his head… inside his soul, his existence.  
Leaving his son was the most difficult thing he would ever have to do. 

Kane took the kid and Abby stroke the little one’s hair. 

“We’re gonna take care of him until you come back.” – she said. 

Kane only nodded and Bellamy nodded back. The bond between them had grown stronger over the last years. If anything ever happened to Bellamy, Kane would be the one responsible for Matt. Even Octavia knew that, and respected it. 

Bellamy mounted his horse and everyone followed the path outside the village. As they went, tears went down his face. 

A song resonated in his head; one that he had heard once in the Ark many years ago. “Carry on my wayward son…” He forced himself not to look back, to his kid, to the reason he had put himself together and found a reason to keep going, to fight more than ever against every single thing in the universe if it he had to. “There’ll be peace when you are done…” Bellamy forced himself not to stop and take a look at his son also crying, without understanding the situation, hugging his grampa. “Lay your weary head to rest…” He was going to miss him deeply and fiercely. “Don’t you cry no more…” But Matt was also the reason why Bellamy Blake was going to come back. Back home. Because he finally had one.


End file.
